Mirándote
by ddeiSmile
Summary: Su nariz olfateó el aroma que le rodeaba entre esos brazos y se sintió relajada. Tanto así que cuando se detuvieron no notó la diferencia de seguir en la multitud y estar fuera de ella. —¿Estás bien?. —¿Sabaku-senpai?


Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>!<strong>advertencia: Universo Alterno«Lemon«Ooc.  
><strong>!<strong>dedicado: gaahina eterniti.

* * *

><p><strong>Mirándote<strong>►  
>—<em>autor: dde<em>ı—

* * *

><p>Cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo también la piel de sus palmas arder.<p>

Entre la vorágine de sentimientos que comenzaba a marearle apenas atinó a morder su labio inferior para no romper a llorar. Se sentía avergonzada, dolida y sobre todas las cosas molesta por su propia debilidad.

Las risas se dejaban escuchar como el eco profundo de un mal sueño que la perseguía una y otra vez. Había tratado de evitar a toda costa aquella situación pero, como antes sucedió, fue inútil. Lograban dar con ella como si de la peor peste se tratase, fácil de distinguir, persiguiéndola tal cual un animal en caza.

Se levantó de forma lenta, sintiendo un gran peso en su espalda el cual evitaba que se enderezase. Finalmente sus rodillas dejaron de tocar el suelo y a continuación limpió sus manos contra la falda del uniforme, retirando algunas arrugas posibles, más que todo para distraer su mente e ignorar el ardor y dolor en la piel de sus manos y rodillas.

—¿Qué pasa, Hyûga-_san_? —escuchó una voz chillona a su espalda—, ¿necesitas ayuda? Tal vez deberías pedírsela a tú padre —pausó—..., o a tú madre.

Detuvo sus pasos que rogaban por correr y sacarla de las miradas burlonas y llenas de desprecio que podía sentir en su espalda, como si taladrasen su alma. Casi podía imaginárselas como ratas en la oscuridad, brillando en un rojo sangre. Pero no pudo continuar, su corazón comenzó a hervir en pura rabia al escuchar aquella afirmación. Sintió el acelerar de su respiración y la sudoración que comenzaba a afectar todo su cuerpo. Su rostro se petrificó en una expresión llena de indiferencia, una manera de protegerse a la que había aprendido a recurrir desde que vivía con su padre; al encarar aquél rostro maquillado y sonriente sintió el temor estremecer su cuerpo. Se arrepintió de inmediato pero no podía permitirse el avanzar tras haber escuchado aquellas palabras despectivas hacia su madre.

No lo perdonaría.

—¿Acaso tan interesada está en mi, Samui-_senpai_, que se toma el tiempo de averiguar entre chismes mi vida personal? O tal vez la falta de alguna pareja realmente la acongoje y hace que busque meterse en la vida de los demás.

Los ojos color café se abrieron a más no poder.

—¡Maldita ciega! —gruñó.

Hinata sólo esperó el golpe, sabiendo que no podría esquivarlo, más nunca llegó. El silencio reinó por unos segundos pero por supuesto no pasó demasiado para que los comentarios comenzaran a resonar.

Hinata podía escuchar a la perfección las palabras llenas estupefacción que la rodeaban, descubriendo, por intuición, que alguien se había interpuesto entre ella y la morena.

—Se acabó.

Hinata temió ante la frialdad que aquella voz rasposa y masculina dejaba ver. Estuvo a punto de retroceder y esconderse en un rincón lejos de todas aquellas emociones; cuando cientos de pasos se dejaron de escuchar en la lejanía y los intercambios de comentarios cesaron, anunciándole que estaba sola y sin embargo aún podía sentir su presencia cerca de su cuerpo, él no parecía haberse movido y eso le incomodaba.

Abrió sus labios dispuesta a agradecerle para finalmente huir cuando un fuerte agarre se posó en su muñeca. Exclamó sorprendida al ser arrastrada con una fuerza descomunal, viéndose incapacitada para soltarse. Tras unos segundos más de inútil forcejeó trató de ubicarse y saber hacia dónde la llevaba aquél extraño, pero, y con el corazón en la garganta gracias al terror, notó que era inútil.

Se reprendió mentalmente al ser tan descuidada.

Escuchó el traqueo de una puerta al ser deslizada y, aún cuando aplicó resistencia, terminó por entrar al lugar; un olor a alcohol le invadió las fosas nasales y supo que estaba en la enfermería. Jamás se había sentido tan aliviada y asustada a la vez.

—Siéntate —indicó con voz severa.

Hinata temió no seguir sus instrucciones y con movimientos torpes llegó hasta la camilla.

Él se posicionó frente a ella, atrayendo una silla sin mucho cuidado y tras tomar asiento comenzó a curarla, ignorando toda la incomodidad que la pelinegra sentía. Por unos segundos se dedicó a observarla, notó la tensión en los hombros de ella, su espalda demasiado recta y sus ojos abiertos sin ver realmente.

—Mi —tragó algo de saliva, intentando no tartamudear—..., mi nombre es Hyûga Hinata—le sintió cesar sus movimientos y sorprendentemente aquello la hizo sentir aún más nerviosa—. Lo siento, suelo guiarme por los sonidos —explicó— y permanecer en silencio me...

Le aterraba, estaba totalmente asustada pero temía aún más el confesárselo, así que decidió callar. Tras unos segundos le sintió continuar con la cura, esta vez comenzó a limpiar piel raspada de su rodilla izquierda.

—Gaara. Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara —murmuró, rindiéndose a hablarle.

Hinata estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas para gritar a todo pulmón, aliviada.

—Gracias por ayudarme —tartamudeó—, no tenías que hacerlo.

El pelirrojo deseó responderle aquello y aunque no estaba acostumbrado a callarse lo que pensaba, decidió que tendría tacto con ella, no le diría _'lisiada'_en la cara aunque esa hubiese sido la razón por la cual le ayudó. Y ya que no podía permanecer en silencio, buscó cambiar el ritmo de la conversación.

—¿Cómo conoces toda la escuela?

Sabía que personas como ella estudiaban en sus hogares o en su defecto, una escuela especial. Tras pensar aquello se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de aquella pregunta. Maldijo en voz baja, alabando con ironía su estupidez.

—Lo he memorizado —sonrió—, puedo deducir por los sonidos u olores donde me encuentro. Por supuesto que hay ciertas cosas que me están negadas —Gaara volvió a permanecer en silencio, comenzando a limpiar las manos de la Hyûga, quien buscó de inmediato algún tema—. Cuando llegaste..., comenzaron a murmurar que eras nuevo...

Gaara asintió pero algo le impulsó a alzar la vista hacia ella, notando que seguía esperando una respuesta. Se golpeó mentalmente.

—Sí, lo soy.

Hinata sonrió al mismo tiempo que él se alejaba.

—Gracias —susurró—, de nuevo.

La pelinegra abrió sus labios para seguir hablando cuando escuchó la puerta deslizarse y luego una vez más, cerrándose. Llevó ambas manos a su pecho notando que su presencia había desaparecido.

Estaba sola.

Gaara detuvo sus pasos antes de entrar al escuchar un sollozo que pronto se convirtió en un llanto apagado.

* * *

><p>Suspiró cansinamente.<p>

—¿Sucede algo, Hinata-sama? —preguntó la pelirosa.

Hinata se sonrojó al ser descubierta y negando suavemente recogió su cabello tras su oreja.

—Supongo que me ha afectado un poco compartir el desayuno con padre —mintió.

—Bueno —suspiró—, Hiashi-_sama_ha despertado de mal humor pues no pudo vestirse por sí mismo. No ha sido su culpa, Hinata-sama —sonrió, conciliadora—. La ceguera avanza cada vez más en él y eso le molesta, creo que siempre tuvo la esperanza de no sufrir al igual que sus antecesores.

Hinata asintió sin escucharla realmente.

Su cabeza aún daba vueltas a lo sucedido el viernes, el terror que le daba regresar y sufrir lo mismo le atormentaba. Por esa razón no notó que estaba sumergida en una multitud.

—¿Sakura-_san_? —tartamudeó, estirando su mano para que ésta la tomara.

Sin embargo la pelirosa no estaba allí.

Sintió como alguien chocaba contra su hombro y retrocediendo hacia el lado contrario chocó contra una espalda.

—¡Ten más cuidado!

—Lo siento —susurró, intentando encontrar un punto del cual sostenerse.

Los empujones no cesaron y su desesperación apenas iba en aumento. Estuvo a punto de llorar como una niña cuando tomaron su mano, con fuerza. Y aunque por unos segundos se sintió aliviada, la mano que rodeó su cintura no era delgada y gentil. Se enroscaba con fuerza dándole estabilidad, tan contrario al tacto de Sakura. Más no podía quejarse, estaba segura que seguían hundida en una multitud interminable por la cual se movía con rapidez gracias a aquél hombre.

Su nariz olfateó el aroma que le rodeaba entre esos brazos y se sintió relajada. Tanto así que cuando se detuvieron no notó la diferencia de seguir en la multitud y estar fuera de ella.

—¿Estás bien?

Hinata se sorprendió, sonrojándose a más no poder.

—¿Sabaku-_senpai_?

Le escuchó suspirar.

—Dame un respiro —pidió en tono frío—, ¿cómo consigues que te vea cuando necesitas ser salvada?

Hinata bajó su rostro, sonrojándose aún más.

—Cuanto lo siento, Sabaku-_senpai_—tartamudeó.

—¿Por qué estabas en el mercado? —soltó como si la regañase— ¡y sola! —bufó.

Hinata negó repetidas veces.

—Perdí a mi compañera —susurró—, ella debe estar buscándome...

Él asintió.

—¿Quieres llamarla?

—... Por favor —pidió, mientras realizaba una inclinación.

El pelirrojo le tendió su teléfono celular, para luego introducir ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Giró su cuerpo dándole privacidad pero nada sucedió, ni siquiera la escuchó teclear. Ladeó su rostro para ver lo que sucedía y la encontró acariciando las teclas, manteniendo su rostro en lo alto.

El aire se atascó en su garganta.

Avanzó para ayudarla pero entonces ella comenzó a marcar un número y tras una pausa colocó el auricular en su oído.

—¿Sakura-_san_? Sí, estoy bien —sonrió—, no te preocupes. Oh no, por favor..., sí. En la terraza, exacto. De acuerdo. No, estaré allí, despreocúpate. Bien.

Tardó un poco para descolgar al no conseguir el botón. Tras colgar sintió a Gaara tomar su teléfono de entre sus manos.

—¿Vendrá por ti? —Hinata negó, él frunció el ceño—, ¿te irás sola a casa?

La Hyûga se sonrojó, bajando el rostro.

—De hecho —tragó algo de saliva para luego hacer una reverencia— ¡por favor, cuida de mí! —Gaara parpadeó sorprendido—, lamento ser una carga Sabaku-senpai pero, por favor, ¿podrías guiarme hasta la terraza?

Acarició sus cabellos, retirándolos de su frente; no podía negarse así que, ante toda respuesta, tomó con cierta brusquedad la mano de la pelinegra, tirando de ésta para que avanzara. Hinata sonrió aliviada, centrándose en memorizar la textura de su mano y el aroma de su piel, una costumbre que utilizaba para reconocer a las personas.

El resto del camino fue hecho en silencio. No precisamente por el gusto de Hinata, pero su vergüenza tampoco le permitía hablar, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a pedir ayuda a extraños.

Se sintió feliz al caer en cuenta que Gaara comenzaba a dejar de ser un extraño.

Apenas tardaron tan sólo unos segundos en llegar, sobre todo por la velocidad y agilidad de Gaara quien apenas reparó en la dificultad que aquello le suponía a la Hyûga.

—Llegamos.

Hinata se sorprendió por la rapidez.

—No sabía que estábamos tan cerca —rió, aún sin haber recuperado su aliento.

El pelirrojo la observo toser tras murmurar aquello.

—No lo estábamos —respondió, imaginando que tal vez jamás la habían hecho correr de aquella forma.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en ella, admirando su delicada figura y la belleza de su rostro. Podía imaginar la textura de su cabello e incluso se sorprendió deseando conocer el sabor de sus labios. Frunció el ceño ante aquello, atribuyéndolo al hecho de que era un hombre con necesidades y ciega o no, Hinata era una mujer hermosa.

Demasiado hermosa.

—¿Sabaku-_senpai_? —le llamó, temerosa.

—Gaara.

—¿Eh?

—Llámame Gaara.

Hinata se sonrojó, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—No podría —se excuso—, sería irrespe-...

—Es irrespetuoso que no cumplas lo que pido después de haberte traído hasta aquí ¿no? —la observó tartamudear mientras su rostro parecía aumentar en color—. Dilo.

Tragó saliva sonoramente y apretando la diestra contra su pecho, tomó algo de aire.

—Ga..., Gaara-_senpai_...

El pelirrojo ladeó una sonrisa en sus labios, pensando que, de alguna forma poco común, se permitía sentir —y demostrarlo— frente a ella. La razón, creía él, era porque Hinata no lo veía en realidad, ella nunca lo notaría, no podría verlo.

Bufó por lo bajo ante lo absurdo que podían llegar a ser sus pensamientos, y tras unos segundos de un silencio cómodo, para la sorpresa de la Hyûga, Gaara terminó por hablarle, tópicos triviales que le hicieron reír a carcajadas, escuchando furtivos gruñidos que no lograban ocultar la risa del Sabaku, haciéndole sentir que realmente no importaba si se sentía avergonzada de tener aquellos arrebatos, él parecía pasar por lo mismo, creando un ambiente cómodo y ameno.

Una risilla terminó por extinguirse de forma lenta y cuando cayeron en silencio fue el pelirrojo quien volvió a hablar, mientras observaba el atardecer.

—... Hinata.

—¡Ah!..., ¿sí? —tartamudeó.

—¿Por qué eres..., así?

Ella cerró ambos ojos adoptando una posición rígida, sintiéndose sorprendida por la pregunta. Gaara deseó retirar sus palabras pero era demasiado tarde. Apoyó su cuerpo contra el gran barandal que rodeaba la pequeña plaza de dos metros y medio de alto, sin perder detalle de la Hyûga.

—¿Así…? —preguntó— ¿ciega? —susurró ella. El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de asentir.

—Sí, claro.

—Mi estado es hereditario. No creyeron que me afectara ya que mi padre no lo había heredado —suspiró—. Pero una noche, mientras mi madre leía uno de los tantos libros que adoraba le pregunté "¿por qué has apagado las luces?". Ella lo supo de inmediato —rió— siempre creí que había sido Dios quien me cegó para no verla morir seis meses después. Ya he... —permaneció en silencio unos segundos—, olvidado cómo es el cielo —sonrió.

Gaara se acercó a ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo hagas.

—¿Uh? —preguntó ella, dirigiendo su rostro hacia donde sonaba la voz del pelirrojo.

—Sonreír cuando estás triste —gruñó—, no lo hagas frente a mí.

Hinata tragó saliva mientras un calor potente se posaba en su pecho, sonrojándose aún más.

Gaara se acercó a ella, tentado a besarla. Pero terminó por alejarse, revolviendo sus cabellos para intentar aclararse.

* * *

><p>Hinata sonrió alegremente al sentir las letras bajo sus manos.<p>

Siguió la lectura mientras su corazón se aceleraba más y más y entonces sucedió el tan esperado beso.

Rió tontamente con la emoción emboscada en el fondo de su pecho.

Continuó con la lectura hasta que comprendió el camino que estaban tomando los hechos. Se sonrojó inevitablemente, incapaz de detenerse. Sus dedos acariciaron las páginas lentamente, recreando lo escrito en su mente, una imagen que comenzaba a acelerar su respiración.

¿Alguien llegaría amarla de esa forma? ¿Acaso alguien podría desearla o poseerla con tal arrebato, aún siendo ella de esa forma?

Deseó que sí.

Cerró el libro con fuerza al pensar que él lo hiciera. Su irrespetuosidad hacia Gaara parecía no tener límites, o al menos eso pensó mientras caminaba hacia la estantería. Tocó hasta que finalmente encontró el espacio del cual había tomado el libro.

—¿Hinata-_san_? —llamó la pelirosa.

—Aquí estoy, Sakura-_san_.

La pelirosa asomó su rostro, esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Estás lista?

La Hyûga aferró sus dedos a la falda escolar, mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

—Sí.

Sakura se acercó a ella permitiendo que Hinata tomara su mano para guiarla. Los pasillos de madera sonaron bajo sus pies hasta que finalmente llegaron a la entrada.

Como era costumbre, la pelirosa le colocó los zapatos y no se separó de ella hasta verla partir en la limusina. Platicó con su chofer y al llegar tomó su bastón, pidiéndole que no se bajara.

Caminó lentamente hasta que escuchó el motor arrancar, deteniéndose junto a la pared de la entrada. Tragó saliva para luego soltar un suspiro y tomar aire con fuerza.

Entonces sintió aquél aroma.

—¿_Senpai_? —tartamudeó.

Gaara se sorprendió, seguro de no haber hecho ningún ruido.

—¿Qué haces allí parada? —preguntó.

Hinata se sonrojó.

—Yo..., estaba por entrar a clases.

—Vaya —murmuró—, jamás había conocido a una persona que mintiera tan mal.

Sonrió de medio lado al notar los colores cambiar en su rostro.

—Bueno —suspiró—, sólo —mordió su labio inferior, temerosa de la reacción del pelirrojo— pensaba que sería una buena idea faltar a clases...

Asintió ante aquellas palabras, apoyando su espalda en la pared.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—¿Eh? —murmuró, cubriendo sus labios—, ¡oh, no! No podría.

Él la ignoró, apoderándose de su mano.

—Tómalo de ésta forma —le escuchó decir—, estás siendo secuestrada.

Hinata jamás se había sentido tan feliz. Gaara parecía adivinar lo que su mente ocultaba llevándole a cada lugar que alguna vez había soñado con ver. A pesar de sus replicas terminó olvidándose por completo de su falta de responsabilidad.

Él la llevó a un parque aunque se había negado a dejarla columpiarse sola y argumentó que la llevaría a un lugar mejor si no lo obligaba a bajar por el tobogán.

Lo cierto fue que sí la llevó a un lugar mejor. Las risas y los sonidos estridentes le eran como música. La emoción le permitió olvidarse lo recatado en su crianza, y así, dejándose guiar por el ruido, empujó al pelirrojo para recorrer desde el inicio hasta el final del carrusel.

Hinata nunca había comido en un local público y de pie, así que tomó con la misma emoción el almuerzo que Gaara ofreció pagarle.

Para el atardecer, y ya que las ganas de irse a casa eran nulas, Hinata fue quien decidió a dónde ir. El Sabaku estuvo a punto de arrepentirse pero negarse le era imposible tras ver aquél brillo de esperanza resplandecer en el rostro de la Hyûga.

El templo se alzó frente a sus ojos como si sólo perteneciera a una pesadilla. La incomodidad le invadió y agradecía que Hinata no pudiera notarlo; hacía demasiado tiempo que no visitaba aquél lugar, la última vez que lo había hecho fue para despedirse de su madre. Ni siquiera lo pisó para despedirse del hombre que sus hermanos solían llamar como _padre_.

Observó de reojo a la morena quien apretaba con fuerza un deseo entre sus manos y tras lo que contó como, aproximadamente, un minuto ella se inclinó, agradeciendo en un susurro.

—¿Gaara-_senpai_? —preguntó al aire.

—Aquí —dijo él.

Hinata lo sintió asir su mano; ella lo correspondió, dejándose guiar por él. Caminaron lo que parecía un sendero interminable hecho de rocas, o eso dedujo por el ruido que hacían sus zapatos al golpear contra el suelo y la falta de uniformidad. Para cuando él se detuvo Hinata no lo hizo, topándose con su espalda. Él se giró, asegurándose que estuviera bien e ignorando las preguntas que la Hyûga comenzó a hacer, la guió por una entrada llena de árboles y plantas grises por la falta de cuidado.

Un olor a polvo la invadió tras subir las escaleras con ayuda de su _senpai_. Si bien Hinata no tenía miedo sentía nervios ante la extraña actitud del mayor, tampoco entendía qué hacían en aquél lugar más no prestó atención cuando él la guió hasta lo que parecía una salida, el aroma de madera húmeda quedó atrás y el viento acarició su piel al bajar otras escaleras.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el pelirrojo. Hinata asintió—. Ésta es una casa de campo —explicó—, pertenece a mi familia.

—Pero —susurró—… Estoy segura de no haber dejado el templo.

—Cierto —concedió él—, mi familia es adinerada, para decirlo de alguna forma. Ahora estamos frente a la tumba de mi madre. Ésta casa se construyó para visitarla no sólo una hora, sino días, semanas. Por supuesto que fue simple fachada. Mi padre jamás la amó, sólo deseaba su dinero así que su muerte significó una ventaja y visitarla suponía demasiada actuación para su cuerpo que, de cualquier forma, terminó por enfermarse al pasar los años.

Hinata aferró la mano del pelirrojo.

—Lo siento…

—No lo hagas —persuadió—, tu vida no es precisamente la más feliz. Eso nos enseña que todos pasamos por cosas fuertes, desgracias y demás estupideces de las cuales los poetas se encargan de hablar, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre ellos y nosotros? —rió con ironía—, ellos la hacen hermosa.

Ella asintió.

El silencio se prolongó. Gaara soltó su mano por unos segundos para poder agacharse y limpiar la tumba de su madre. La piel se veía desgastada mientras que las flores de colores que alguna vez habían adornado aquél santuario apenas asomaban sus raíces dobladas y deshechas. Se regañó por permitir aquél descuido.

—Yo quiero —susurró, llamando la atención del mayor—…, de verdad deseo verte.

Él la observó de reojo, colocándose de pie.

—Soy más alto que tú —bisbisó, y en un arrebato tomó su brazo, jalándola hasta su cuerpo para abrazarla con fuerza— ¿ves? Tú nariz apenas roza mi clavícula —se mofó, intentando calmar su propio nerviosismo—. Alrededor de mis ojos ostento unas grandiosas ojeras, la consecuencia del vandalismo; mis pupilas son verde marino o un color cercano —explicó, alejándola un poco. Tomó su mano delicadamente, llevándola hasta su rostro, disfrutando de la caricia— ¿puedes sentir mi rostro?

—Sí —suspiró mientras llevaba la izquierda para acariciarlo con plenitud—, creo que eres hermoso.

Él rió, roncamente.

—No sé si tomármelo como un cumplido —Hinata también rió. Él la sintió acariciar sus cabellos, deslizando sus finos dedos por su nuca—. Mi cabello es rojo y mi piel pálida. Mi tamaño es bastante promedio y deseo imaginar que no soy delgado en extremo.

—Tú aroma es delicioso —susurró ella, interrumpiéndolo mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del moreno, escuchando latir su corazón de forma acelerada, igual que el de ella— y tus manos son gentiles.

—Así es como me reconoces —pronunció. Ella sólo asintió. Gaara la volvió a rodear con sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo. Hinata se estremeció y aquello fue suficiente para romper la barrera que se había impuesto a sí mismo. Sus dedos se movieron con habilidad hasta tomarle el rostro y con prisa juntó sus labios a los de ella. Hinata volvió a temblar, sintiendo la lengua del pelirrojo rozar su labio inferior con insistencia—. Abre la boca —demandó con tono ronco.

La Hyûga le obedeció, aún sumergida en sus pensamientos, maravillándose por la textura de aquellos labios; por esa razón, cuando el pelirrojo deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido suave ante la sorpresa. El calor y la humedad que la invadió recorrieron todo su cuerpo, logrando entumecer sus piernas. Gaara la sintió perder fuerzas, así que, tomó sus caderas, pegándola más a él para poder sostenerla con cierta delicadeza.

Con algo de temor ella rodeó el cuello del mayor, intentando acercarse más a la placentera sensación y profundizarla. Su lengua jugueteaba con cierta sensualidad, dándole placer para luego arrebatárselo y ser los labios del pelirrojo quien comenzaran a succionarle el inferior para repetir la acción una y otra vez, enloqueciéndola.

Su beso ciertamente era torpe pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto al Sabaku, quien comenzó a acariciarla con una pasión contenida que logró aumentar el calor en el cuerpo de Hinata. Su corazón latió acelerado pero entonces sintió algo extraño.

Intentó separarse de él con cierta desesperación y cuando Gaara lo notó finalmente la dejó ir.

Hinata cayó al suelo.

—Lo siento —susurró mientras presionaba ambas manos contra su abdomen—, lo siento…

—Hinata —la llamó para que dejara de repetir aquellas palabras—, está bien ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, tratando de ver qué estaba mal.

—Yo…, algo extraño —tragó saliva—, lo siento, no sé por qué sucedió —sollozó.

—Calma —masculló, abrazándola con fuerza—, ¿qué sucedió?

—Es extraño —se aferró al brazo del pelirrojo—, no sé por qué ni cómo pero…, hay algo húmedo entre mis piernas —tartamudeó, sonrojándose a más no poder.

Gaara estuvo a punto de romper a reír como nunca lo había hecho. Acarició sus sienes para calmar sus sentidos, cayendo en cuenta que aquella confesión no ayudaba mucho a sus deseos. Aclaró su garganta, buscando cómo calmarla.

—¿Jamás te hablaron de algo así? —preguntó, aún sin poder creerlo. Hinata negó repetidas veces, manteniendo su rostro gacho. Gaara suspiró—. Mejor regresemos, ya es de noche.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, alarmada—. Oh, no… Sakura-_san_ debe estar preocupada.

Tal y como lo imaginó la pelirosa parecía una fiera. Por unos segundos agradeció no poder ver su rostro, pero era inútil, podía deducir su estado de molestia con sólo su caminar; pesado y continuo junto a sus gritos llenos de furia y desesperación.

Tomó aire todavía sintiendo la mirada fija de Sakura en su espalda. Todavía le costaba creer que le obligara a permitirle acompañarla y asegurarse que entrara a clases. Negó repetidas veces para sacudir aquellos pensamientos, después de todo tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Apenas y había podido dormir pensando en cómo actuar frente al pelirrojo.

Recogió su cabello tras la oreja, intentando regular su respiración, tomando con más firmeza el bastón para poder acelerar el paso. Tras dejar sus zapatos continuó su camino de forma lenta hasta el salón correspondiente.

—Miren quien decidió aparecer —rió.

Hinata se tensó considerablemente, abriendo los ojos.

—Buenos días Samui-_senpai_.

Hinata escuchó más pasos a su alrededor, junto a risas ahogadas y como imaginó alguien la empujó. Sin embargo el golpe nunca llegó. Al contrario, un delicioso aroma la envolvió junto a un par de brazos que al sentirlos comprobó la tensión en sus marcados músculos.

—¿Estás bien? —le escuchó preguntar, ella sólo asintió—. Creí haber terminado esto. Tú —gruñó, observando a la castaña mientras enderezaba a la pelinegra—, nombre.

—Ah —tartamudeó—… Samui, Inari Samui.

Gaara apretó con fuerza la cintura de Hinata contra su cuerpo.

—Espero no verte de nuevo molestando a mi novia, a ninguna —gruñó, observando con odio al resto.

El pelirrojo las observó desaparecer como si él fuera un monstruo. Sonrió de medio lado para luego observar a Hinata; se sorprendió al notar que su rostro angelical estaba completamente rojo. Cedió el agarre que mantenía para luego colocarse frente a ella.

—Gracias, Gaara-_senpai_ —susurró—. Siento tanto ser todo el tiempo una molestia, pero no debió decir eso, ahora se correrá el rumor.

—¿Decir qué?

La Hyûga bajó el rostro.

—… Que somos pareja.

—Realmente mientes mal —susurró mientras ahogaba un suspiro en la garganta para después tomarla del mentón con cierta delicadeza—; cuando quieras decir algo de esa clase, intentando ocultar lo que piensas de verdad, no muestres una cara así de triste.

Hinata percibió su aliento, besando sus labios suavemente. Anhelante de la sensación que antes la había embargado abrió su boca, deseando sentir esa lengua cálida invadiendo su cavidad. Y así lo hizo. Gaara gruñó al estrecharla con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sintiéndola estremecerse, embriagado con el calor y la forma de sus curvas.

Ambos se separaron, permaneciendo con sus frentes unidas.

—Gaara-_senpai_ —tartamudeó— ¿esto significa que realmente somos —se sonrojó con más fuerza, tartamudeando—… _pareja_?

Gaara besó su frente con suavidad.

—Sí.

Hinata sonrió, soltando un suave suspiro.

—¿Hinata-_sama_? —preguntó Sakura.

El día había pasado más veloz que de costumbre y pronto se convirtió en un mes, un mes lleno de emociones; Jamás había sentido algo parecido a aquello, un sentimiento tan lleno de felicidad que lograba hacerla sentir triste, feliz y emocionada al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera había vivido algo parecido, cambiar su rutina jamás estuvo entre sus opciones de vida; ser buscada para almorzar e incluso escaparse de algunas clases para permanecer en la terraza sin nadie que les molestase, hablar horas tras horas hasta la madrugada.

—¡Hinata-_sama_! —gritó la pelirosa.

—Ah, disculpa Sakura-_san_ ¿qué decías?

Lamentablemente le había vuelto a suceder aquella inusual humedad y desde entonces evitar lo besos de Gaara se había convertido en su pan de cada día. Ella misma extrañaba aquél contacto tan íntimo, pero la incomodidad podía más con la necesidad.

—De verdad, Hinata-_sama_ —suspiró—, últimamente se ha mostrado tan distraída. Ni siquiera está prestando atención a la lectura.

—Lo siento —suspiró. Sakura negó repetidas veces para continuar con la lectura—… Sakura-_san_ —le llamó.

—¿Hm?

—¿Crees que soy atractiva?

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida, cerrando el libro.

—Claro que sí, Hinata-_sama_.

—Podrías… ¿decirme como soy?

—Mmh… —murmuró—, tu cabello es negro, tus ojos son grandes y hermosos, tu cuerpo es bastante lindo ¿sabes? —sonrió—, pareces una muñeca de porcelana —Hinata rió, sin saber cómo lucía una— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Es por un libro que leí —se sonrojó—. Sakura-_san_, ¿alguna vez te has humedecido _allí_? —preguntó, temerosa.

—¿Allí? —preguntó la mayor sin entender muy bien las palabras entrecortadas de la morena—, ¿humedecer allí, en dónde?

—Pues... Aquí —susurró, señalando su vientre.

Aquella pregunta la tomó desprevenida. Sonrojándose por completo aclaró su garganta.

—Bueno, sí, claro.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, con emoción— ¿por qué sucede eso?

—Veras —murmuró, desviando su rostro—, ¿sabes ése libro donde la pareja principal se da un beso y terminan haciendo el amor? —Hinata asintió, frunciendo el ceño—. Las personas hacemos eso porque nos sentimos excitados, deseamos compenetrarnos aún más, no sólo de forma amorosa sino en el sentido carnal. Cuando la mujer está excitada se humedece para poder recibir mejor al hombre en su _inte_- ¿Hinata-_sama_? —preguntó al verla levantarse— ¿eh? Hinata… ¡Hinata-_sama_!

El cuerpo de la morena cayó al suelo inconsciente.

La pesadumbre no escapó de su cuerpo hasta que el anochecer cayó. Si bien había despertado en el atardecer, apenas y pudo moverse para recibir algo de comer. Se sentía avergonzada como nunca, no podía creer que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma y lo que era peor para su bochorno, habérselo confesado al pelirrojo sin saber ni siquiera qué era lo que le sucedía.

El teléfono de su habitación comenzó a sonar, más no lo contestó. Sabía que la única persona que le llamaba era él y lo menos que deseaba era afrontarlo en aquél instante.

Sakura entró a la habitación con un té servido en una bandeja.

—¿Hinata-_sama_? —preguntó—, le he traído un té.

—No lo deseo, lamento las molestias Sakura-_san_…

La pelirosa suspiro, bastante preocupada ante la falta de hambre en la morena. Notó entonces que el teléfono sonaba con insistencia y algo dudosa observó el bulto de sábanas que cubría por completo a la Hyûga.

—¿No va a contestar, Hinata-_sama_?

—No. Realmente deseo descansar Sakura-_san_ —susurró—, ¿estaría bien que me quedara en cama el día de mañana?

Sakura suspiró.

—Está bien, descansa.

Tras escuchar la puerta cerrar sus ojos la imitaron, permitiéndole caer en un sueño profundo. Sólo cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar una vez más se despertó por completo. Se preguntó la hora y con algo de temor se acercó al teléfono. Tomando algo de aire terminó por contestar.

—¿Sí? —tartamudeó.

—¿Dónde estás? —su corazón saltó al escuchar su voz—, no viniste a clases.

—Yo…, estoy en mi casa —susurró.

—Perfecto, sal.

Hinata se enderezó, aún sobre la cama.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó, sin entender por completo.

—Estoy afuera.

La línea se cortó después de eso. Hinata palideció por unos segundos para después reaccionar. Brincó de la cama, teniendo cuidado por dónde se movía y negada a llamar a Sakura decidió salir en pijamas. Abrió la puerta tras colocarse los zapatos y esperó pacientemente a que le hablara.

Gaara se acercó a ella, sorprendiéndose por sus vestimentas, más no dijo algo al respecto.

—Gaara-senpai —susurró, al sentir su aroma— ¿qué haces aquí? —tartamudeó.

—Lo mismo pregunto.

Hinata mordió su labio inferior.

—… No me sentía bien.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó él—, ¿por eso no respondiste mis llamadas? —Hinata tragó saliva, desviando el rostro y ante ése gesto, Gaara frunció el ceño— ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… —tragó saliva—, lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, con cautela.

—Por lo que hice —susurró, tapando su rostro con ambas manos—, realmente había evitado besarte porque me sentía incómoda cada vez que sucedía y estaba segura que tú te sentiste extraño cuando te lo comenté, porque actuaste evasivo las dos veces —sollozo—, pero no sabía lo que significaba, ¡me siento tan avergonzada! Faltarte el respeto de esa forma…, no tengo perdón.

El pelirrojo lo entendió de inmediato.

—¿Quién está adentro? —preguntó.

Hinata no pudo detener sus sollozos, ahogando su voz contra sus brazos.

—Sakura-_san_…, cuando me encuentro en clases nadie está en casa. Especialmente hoy pues mi padre está en el doctor…

El pelirrojo no escuchó más, simplemente la tomó del brazo, abriendo la puerta de forma simultánea. Hinata apenas y podía coordinar sus pensamientos como para pronunciar alguna réplica para el arrebato del mayor, no sólo se sentía avergonzada por las reacciones de su cuerpo sino por sus vestimentas actuales.

Ambos entraron en total silencio.

—Llévame a tu habitación —demandó.

Aquél tono de voz no daba opción a negativas, así que —como solía ser con él— de forma obediente le llevó hasta su habitación. Gaara cerró con pestillo tras pasar, apoderándose una vez más del fino brazo de Hinata. La Hyûga tropezó al ser empujada por éste con algo de brusquedad, cayendo sobre la cama y antes de poder pronunciar algo sintió el peso del pelirrojo hundir el colchón. Abrió sus labios para replicar pero la lengua del mayor no le permitió decir una palabra. Ella tembló ante el calor que tanto había extrañado, visitándola de nuevo.

Gaara deslizó sus manos, abriendo las piernas de ella para que le recibiera entre éstas y con delicadeza comenzó a acariciar sus costados, perfilando sus curvas con cierta pasión. Sus dedos aferraban la piel, palpando con placer cada resquicio de piel libre que aquél pijama le permitía.

Hinata estuvo a punto de gemir, intentando cerrar sus piernas pero lo único que conseguía era empujarlo más hacia su cuerpo, pegando el calor de ambos cuerpos en una vorágine de placer. Sus corazones latían acompasados por un suave vaivén que sus labios comenzó a formar, separándose para repetir besos cortos, succiones y lamidas, gemidos y jadeos que se entremezclaban en el ardor del momento.

La Hyûga gimió cuando él se separó de sus labios hinchados para comenzar a lamer su cuello, mordiendo la piel pálida de la zona.

Él la sintió arquearse y aquello le enloqueció, apenas y podía controlarse por lo que aferró sus dedos contra el colchón separándose de ella, intentando regular su respiración. Por su parte, Hinata apenas podía pensar con claridad, al menos hasta que sintió aquella cálida humedad embargarle junto a cierta necesidad de tacto en la misma zona. Tapó su rostro totalmente avergonzada.

—Gaara-_senpai_, perdón —susurró—, por favor…, déjame ir al baño —suplicó.

—No —gruñó él. Hinata frenó sus ganas de volver a pedirle que la liberase al escuchar su voz tan alterada. Gaara le tomó la muñeca, alejándola de su rostro y con rudeza la guió hasta sus pantalones, haciéndola sentir su erección—. No eres la única, no te disculpes por ello porque yo también me siento de ésa forma.

La Hyûga se petrificó al palpar aquella carne caliente y dura. Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta más no fue por la vergüenza sino por el deseo de sentirlo. Gaara soltó su mano para poder levantarse pero entonces ella lo acarició a lo largo del calor que el pantalón lograba traslucir, arrancándole un gemido ronco.

—¿Está —susurró ella, sintiéndose nerviosa tras haberle tocado de aquella forma—, está bien que deseé ser tuya?

Gaara buscó su rostro, con la sorpresa dibujada en el propio.

—Hinata..., no tienes que...

—Lo deseo —susurró ella, interrumpiéndole—, no me pidas explicaciones o que lo piense pues sólo empeoraras mi bochorno, _senpai_..., más no retiraré mis palabras.

Gaara la besó lentamente, saboreando sus dulces labios ante la ternura que aquella mujer producía en él. Al finalizar aquella caricia, juntó ambas frentes.

—¿Confías en mí?

Hinata asintió.

La tomó con delicadeza de la muñeca, tirando de ésta para que terminara por sentarse. Ella le siguió, obedeciéndole a levantar ambos brazos; jamás se imagino que él la despojaría de su camisa.

—¡Esp- —tartamudeó—... espera!

El pelirrojo sostuvo sus muñecas en lo alto con la derecha, atrapando sus labios para callar las quejas, así, y con una suave caricia que comenzó desde el borde de su pantalón, llegó al broche de su brasier el cual soltó con facilidad. Hinata tembló cuando sus senos quedaron libres de presión, permitiendo que el pelirrojo la acostara sobre la cama.

Gaara la admiró, sonriendo de medio lado al notar lo duro de sus pezones y soltándole las muñecas se inclinó sobre ella.

—No muevas las manos —demandó y ante el terror que su rostro demostraba se aventuró a preguntar—, ¿las mantendrás arriba?

—... Sí —susurró.

Gaara deslizó sus manos por aquellos pechos de afrodita y ante el tacto caliente de su mano cerrándose sobre su sensible carne, Hinata gimió; aquella reacción embrujó al mayor, quien se inclinó para esparcir su aliento y finalmente, cediendo a su propia necesidad, los besó hasta atrapar sus pezones, succionándolos con hambre. La Hyûga comenzaba a retorcerse de placer, intentando por todos los medios el no mover sus manos. Sin embargo le fue imposible el no llevarlas hasta aquellos suaves cabellos fuego.

El pelirrojo la sintió acunarlo contra aquél manjar que atrapaba una y otra vez en su boca, succionando lo más posible, cubriéndola con sus labios.

Sin embargo la necesidad de saborearla por completo le obligó a separarse, elaborando un camino de besos húmedos hasta su ombligo. La Hyûga se tensó al sentirlo introducir sus dedos en el pantalón de la pijama para luego comenzar a deslizarlo fuera de sus piernas. Sus dedos se aferraron a las sábanas con temor.

El pelirrojo desplegó besos delicados por aquella piel de mármol y llena de un aroma delicioso. Su erección parecía aumentar ante la visión que tenía; Hinata estaba más indefensa que nunca y para su bendición él era su cazador. Un potente sentimiento de posesión arribó en su pecho y con arrebato acarició aquellas piernas torneadas, arrastrándola para pegarla a su erección. Gimió excitado al sentirla de aquella forma.

Hinata se encontraba ahogada en la maravilla de aquél gemido tan gutural cuando él, de forma brusca, retiró su ropa interior.

Se tensó a más no poder.

—¡No! —exclamó, cerrando sus piernas mientras intentaba alejarlo—, por favor..., ¡para!

Gaara tomó sus muñecas.

—_Shh_, calma —susurró a su oído—, tranquila. Déjame sentirte —besó sus labios.

Hinata no entendió aquello hasta que le tomó las manos con la izquierda, apoyando su peso para no caer sobre ella; entonces la derecha se encargó de abrirle las piernas permitiendo que su torso las mantuviera de esa forma y con una caricia desde su muslo interno terminó por rozar su centro. Hinata tembló incapaz de alejar aquella mano que la acariciaba con tanto ahínco. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza sin haber notado que ella misma comenzaba a abrirse para él.

Gaara tomó aquella señal como una invitación que aceptó de inmediato. Su dedo medio se introdujo lentamente, siendo succionado por la dulce humedad que la bañaba.

¡_Dios, Santo_!

Estuvo a punto de acabar al sentirse dentro de ella, acariciando aquellas paredes tersas que pronto aceptarían más que sus dedos. Su pulgar presionó con fuerza su clítoris, duro y anhelante. Sus labios buscaron los de ella cuando comenzó a gemir.

Gaara deslizó fuera su dedo y cuando lo volvió a introducir el anular le acompañaba, iniciando un delicioso vaivén.

—Ah..., _senpai_—gimió, comenzando a mover sus caderas.

—Me enloqueces Hinata —jadeó en su cuello, marcándola como suya mientras introducía un tercer dedo. Gaara se tensó al sentir un dolor profundo golpear su erección—..., Hinata —llamó con voz ronca, besando sus labios continuamente. Deslizó sus dedos llevándolos a su boca para luego lamerlos con hambre y entonces introducir su lengua en la boca de ella—, déjame entrar.

La voz sensual y ronca de aquél hombre pareció robarse su aliento, o tal vez fue su lengua que comenzaba a juguetear con delicia, intentando someterla.

—Sí, hazlo —suspiró, abriendo sus ojos.

Gaara la admiró, adorando aquél color pálido en sus pupilas y sin apartar la vista de ella se comenzó a desvestir, lanzando lejos su camisa y pantalón escolar. Revisó en su billetera con algo de prisa buscando un protector.

La peliazul escuchó lejanamente el rasgar de un papel y alentada por aquél sonido se reincorporó, intentando adivinar la posición del Sabaku.

Gaara terminó de colocarse el preservativo, acercándose finalmente a ella. Su mano la tomó del mentón para poder alcanzar sus labios.

—Tranquila —bisbisó, sentándose junto a ella. Hinata se sorprendió cuando él la acomodó sobre sí, halándola y guiándola con sus grandes manos—, lo haremos a tu ritmo.

La Hyûga lo sintió apoderarse de su cadera, alzándola para que ella apoyara sus rodillas en la cama. Él, que permanecía sentado en la orilla de la misma, la guió hasta abajo, acomodando su miembro para penetrarla.

Y así lo hizo.

—¡Duele! —jadeó la morena, aferrándose a sus hombros— ¡sácalo, sácalo!

El pelirrojo la abrazó, incapaz de alejarse de aquella opresión tan ardiente que se apoderaba de su punta, succionándolo como si deseara absorberlo por completo.

—_Shh_—suspiró en su cuello, desplegando suaves besos por la piel sudorosa de ella—, tranquila, respira y resiste..., aguanta, Hinata, sólo un poco más.

La Hyûga apretó sus párpados, intentando no llorar frente a él.

Para terminar con aquella tortura decidió bajar con cierta fluidez, sin detenerse ante el dolor. El pelirrojo sintió romper su barrera de virginidad mientras se hundía por completo en ella, no pudiendo evitar el soltar un gemido ronco y profundo.

—Gaara-_senpai_—suspiró, mientras continuas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

El pelirrojo la abrazó, acariciando su espalda mientras besaba su rostro.

—No llores —pidió, anhelante de su pasión—, ahora tú te moverás cuando te calmes ¿sí? Pero quiero que dejes los honoríficos, Hinata —se quejó mientras besaba sus labios— ¿Deseas que paremos?

La Hyûga se aterrorizó con aquella idea. Estaba calmándose gracias a las caricias tan sensuales que él comenzaba a regalar por sus piernas, senos y brazos. Se sentía arrullada por la voz tan hermosa con la que Gaara le hablaba y como si todos los detalles de su perfección se juntase en su contra, decidió que no daría marcha atrás; no ahora. Negó con la cabeza, tomando algo de aire para armarse de valor.

—Quiero tocarte, Gaara —susurró.

El pelirrojo guió las finas manos hasta su propio pecho, dejando que Hinata le explorase. Su interior tan cálido como se sentía en conjunto con aquellas caricias inexpertas estaban a punto de enloquecerle.

La Hyûga perfiló su pecho, su cuello, sus hombros, brazos y espalda. Todo lo que estuviera a su alcance; pero entonces notó algo peculiar. Su interior latía y cayó en la cuenta que eran los latidos del corazón del mayor. Su pene ardía en su interior y deseó acariciarlo, sin embargo, lo único que su mente anhelaba era moverse, sentir más de esos latidos en su interior; y así lo hizo, comenzando a moverse en círculos.

Aquello pareció ser el cielo abriéndose ante sus ojos aguamarinas. Su respiración se acelero mientras suaves jadeos se dejaban escuchar. Hinata se aferraba a él extasiada con aquel mar de sensaciones tan nuevas para ella.

—Gaara —suspiró ella, abrazándolo por los hombros—..., ¡_oh, Gaara_!

El pelirrojo la tomó de sus caderas, comenzando a bajarla y subirla en toda su extensión. Hinata gimió, deseosa por más, ignorando totalmente el ardor que la recorría.

—Más —gritó—..., ¡más!

El pelirrojo la acostó sobre la cama sin siquiera salirse de su interior. Apoyado en sus brazos comenzó a arremeter en ésa cavidad, golpeando sus testículos contra la piel suave de ella, produciendo un sonido que, para sorpresa de la Hyûga, le excitaba. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más sonoros, parecía abandonarse a aquellos labios que la besaban y succionaban, no sólo a su lengua, sino a sus pezones junto a las manos de él que se encargaban de apretarle cada resquicio de piel, sus muslos, senos y cadera; todo a su alcance. Aquello alertó a Gaara, así que, saliéndose de ella, la volteó con sumo cuidado.

—Tranquila —murmuró—, arrodíllate.

Hinata le obedeció para luego sentir que él le abría las piernas, empujando su espalda para que se apoyara en ambos brazos. Lamentablemente no resistió cuando él entró en ella, dejándose caer sobre el colchón. Gaara le siguió, introduciendo sus dedos en aquella deliciosa boca, ahogando así los gemidos.

Penetrándola una y otra vez.

Más rápido, con lentitud, demasiadas formas de hacerle el amor, dos y tres veces más.

Parecía no tener fin aquél círculo de placer que les envolvía. La gloria jamás se sentiría tan bien como sus cuerpos moviéndose en un mismo compás donde lo único que buscaban con desesperación era llegar al tan anhelado final.

* * *

><p>Sakura tocó por enésima vez la puerta y como las veces anteriores sólo recibió una respuesta corta de parte de la Hyûga negándose a recibir algo de comer.<p>

—Hinata-_sama_, de verdad que morirá desnutrida —refunfuñó, alejándose de la puerta.

Una vez más la Hyûga caminó hasta la cama, acomodándose entre los brazos del pelirrojo. Se sentía inusualmente feliz, tenerlo dormido a su lado realmente le alegraba el día.

—... Desearía tanto el verte —susurró.

Gaara abrió sus ojos al sentir que ella había parado de acariciar sus párpados. No deseó hablarle en aquél instante, demasiado cómodo de sentirla en su pecho; pero ciertamente no deseaba que ella se lastimase lamentándose por un hecho que no podrían remediar. Quiso besarla en la frente y susurrarle palabras conciliadoras pero prefirió callar, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, sabiendo que pronto tendría que irse.

Para esa misma noche Hinata contestó toda acalorada el teléfono. Sin lugar a dudas se sentiría terriblemente apenada al verlo al día siguiente, pero le calmó escuchar su hermosa voz hablándole como siempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota<strong>: Horrible final, lo sé. Pero no daba para más y el lemon..., ni siquiera diré algo de él. Como debió ser obvio no está beteado. Da para más así que ya veré si lo hago twoshot o algo parecido, pero no es seguro. Como siempre agradezco a Anu y espero un hermoso review de su parte si me lee(; besos~_


End file.
